1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to EKG Electrodes and a method of making same.
2. Prior Art
EKG electrodes are well known in the prior art. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,769 and 4,034,854. Many of the prior art EKG electrode structures, however, have suffered from the disadvantage that their shelf life has been measured in only weeks. One of the problems has been that the seal covering the disk of gel-impregnated foam in the electrode, which is adjacent the electrical contact, has not been adequate to retain the moisture in the gel for more than a few weeks of shelf life. Additionally, the prior art electrode structures have suffered from the defect that due to their size and circular shape, the number of them which could be used simultaneously on a person with a small chest has been limited.